The use of signal processing systems is becoming more and more common in a wide variety of applications. Among other things, these signal processing systems are often used in telecommunications equipment to process wireless signals and in process control equipment to analyze feedback signals. The signals being processed by the signal processing systems are often corrupted by noise or other anomalies.
Conventional signal processing systems filter signals using low-pass filters to remove noise or other anomalies. The low-pass filters often cannot eliminate much of the noise or other anomalies from the signals without impeding the performance of the signal processing systems. Allowing the noise or other anomalies to remain in the signals typically interferes with the operation of the signal processing systems. For example, the signal processing systems may be unable to extract needed information from the corrupted signals.